Conventional or bulk semiconductor devices are formed in semiconductive material by implanting a well of either P-type or N-type conductivity silicon in a silicon substrate wafer of the opposite conductivity. Gates and source/drain diffusions are then manufactured using commonly known processes. These form devices known as metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors (FETs). When a given chip uses both P-type and N-type, it is known as a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). Each of these transistors must be electrically isolated from the others in order to avoid shorting the circuits. A relatively large amount of surface area is needed for the electrical isolation of the various transistors. This is undesirable for the current industry goals for size reduction. Additionally, junction capacitance between the source/drain and the bulk substrate and "off" state leakage from the drain to the source both increase power consumption. Junction capacitance also slows the speed at which a device using such transistors can operate. These problems result in difficulties in reducing the size, power consumption, and voltage of CMOS technology devices.
In order to deal with the junction capacitance and "off state" leakage problem as well as obtain reduced size, silicon on insulator technology (SOI) has been gaining popularity. A SOI wafer is formed from a bulk silicon wafer by using conventional oxygen implantation techniques to create a buried oxide layer at a predetermined depth below the surface. The implanted oxygen oxidizes the silicon into insulating silicon dioxide in a guassian distribution pattern centered at the predetermined depth to form the buried oxide layer. The problem with forming field effect transistors on an SOI wafer is the floating body effect. The floating body effect occurs because the buried oxide layer isolates the channel, or body, of the transistor from the fixed potential silicon substrate and therefore the body takes on charge based on recent operation of the transistor. The floating body effect causes the current-to-voltage curve for the transistor to distort or kink, which in turn causes the threshold voltage for operating the transistor to fluctuate. This problem is particularly apparent for passgate devices such as those used in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) wherein it is critical that the threshold voltage remain fixed such that the transistor remains in the off position to prevent charge leakage from the storage capacitor. Another problem associated with SOI technology is heat build up. The insulating silicon dioxide in the buried oxide layer is a poor heat conductor and prevents effective heat dissipation into bulk silicon below the buried oxide layer.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for a semiconductor field effect transistor structure, and a method for forming such structure, that includes the low junction capacitance and low "off" state leakage characteristics of the SOI FET but does not suffer the disadvantages of a floating body potential and heat build up.